Ensemble
by Luciole26
Summary: Résumé : Katniss Everdeen, une jeune lycéenne de 17 ans voit sa vie bouleversée un beau jour suite à un évènement terrible.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! Je me présente, je suis Luciole26. Suite à mes nombreuses lectures sur Peeta &amp; Katniss que j'affectionne particulièrement, une idée de AU m'est venu. C'est bien la première fois que je suis tant inspirée par Hunger Games et pour preuve, cette fic est ma première concernant ce couple ^^. Je n'ai jamais lu les livres pourtant mon frère les a et jusqu'alors je n'ai suivi que les films. Autant dire que je vais m'en inspirer et m'inspirer aussi d'idées d'auteurs de ce site.  
**

**D'ailleurs, je tiens particulièrement à remercier ces auteurs en question qui m'ont fait avoir cette idée lumineuse dans la tête : LukeThroughTheKeyhole, FanficMangaDreams et Gweendella dont j'ai lu certains récits le weekend d'avant. J'espère que mon récit AU vous intriguera :).**

**PS : Ceci est un prologue, histoire de savoir si le récit vous plaît ou non. Si je vois que vous êtes favorable à une suite, je continuerai dans ma lancée ;). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Ensemble_

_L'humidité régnait dans l'air. Il faisait également froid et noir. _

__ « Peeta… Peeta… » sanglota Katniss en tenant la main d'un jeune homme blond._

_Ce dernier était allongé à terre, coincé par un amas de pierres contre lui au niveau de ses hanches. La jeune femme eut un souffle tremblant et sentit que l'odeur de la terre était omniprésente dans ces lieux. Par inadvertance, elle toussa légèrement en inhalant de la poussière._

__ « Peeta… Je t'en prie… Ne m'abandonne pas ! » crachota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la contempla avec un faible sourire._

__ « Katniss, il faut que je te dise…, murmura-t-il en tressaillant de douleur._

__ Sshh… garde des forces. Les secours ne vont pas tarder à arriver, j'en suis sûre, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait être rassurante._

__ Katniss… si je meurs… avant qu'ils n'arrivent, tu dois savoir… Tu dois savoir que depuis très longtemps, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais… »_

_Il bloqua sur ces mots et eut un éclair de souffrance dans les yeux._

__ « Ce n'est rien…, chuchota la brune en serrant plus fort la main de Peeta._

__… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage… de te le dire avant. Je le regrette, j'aurais dû prendre sur moi. J'aurais dû prendre le risque… Tu en vaux la peine Katniss, confessa le blond aux yeux bleus._

__ Peeta, je…je…, bredouilla-t-elle, touchée bien qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en penser._

__ Tu n'as …pas besoin de… dire quoi que ce soit…_

__ Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour dire ce que je ressens. »_

_Peeta la scruta avec un sourire tendre. Sa main quitta celle de Katniss et vint caresser du bout des doigts sa fine tresse. Ce geste plein d'affection remua le cœur de la jeune lycéenne._

__ « Peeta… Tu m'as promis qu'on irait au musée… avec Rue, qu'on admirerait… le coucher de soleil dont tu m'as tant parlé, qu'on partagerait d'autres moments ensemble ailleurs qu'ici. Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre… » gémit-elle en reprenant sa main et la collant à sa joue._

_Il la fixa d'un air attendri puis referma peu à peu les yeux._

__ « Peeta… PEETA ! » s'écria-t-elle en touchant son visage, l'incitant à se réveiller._

_Mais le jeune homme finit par ne plus réagir. Les yeux de Katniss s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux d'un air dépassé, en regardant tout autour d'elle. Il allait mourir par sa faute. Ce garçon était tellement gentil et attentionné, il ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne méritait pas cet amour. Les larmes tombèrent et tout en pleurant, elle se rapprocha davantage de lui. Elle réalisa en un laps de temps qu'elle était profondément attachée à lui. Comment lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui… Elle avait l'impression que les mots n'étaient pas assez suffisants, assez fort pour le maintenir en vie._

__ « Non… Peeta… oh Peeta » supplia-t-elle en caressant les cheveux dorés de son ange gardien._

_C'est alors que l'impensable arriva. Seul un geste pourrait atteindre Peeta à demi-conscient. Un baiser. Un baiser sincère de Katniss. Peut-être réagira-t-il à celui-ci ? Elle se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur, mêlant le goût salé de ses larmes. À ce contact, Peeta revint à lui et caressa ce visage si proche de lui avec étonnement. Elle l'embrassait. Katniss Everdeen l'embrassait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il y répondit avec tendresse, profitant de ces dernières secondes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard puis il se sentit de nouveau happer dans les méandres de l'insconcience. Le baiser prit fin. Elle se redressa et elle pleura de nouveau, impuissante._

Pour comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé, nous allons remonter le temps. Soit deux jours avant ce drame…

* * *

**Je suis Katniss Everdeen. J'ai 17 ans et je suis en terminal L. Je vis en banlieue 12, la ville la plus malfamée en plus de la banlieue 13. Je fais mes études en banlieue 11 et je prends le métro pour faire les navettes entre l'école et ma maison. Je vis avec ma sœur Prim et ma mère. J'ai perdu mon père quand j'étais très jeune. J'ai un meilleur ami, Gale avec qui je traîne la plupart du temps. Ma passion c'est le tir à l'arc et pour résumer en deux mots qui je suis, je dirais que je suis plutôt une fille réservée et solitaire.**

Nous étions vendredi. Mon dernier cours venait de finir à 17 h 30. Mon sac de cours contre mon dos, je prenais le chemin en direction du métro le plus proche de mon lycée et j'attendais patiemment sur le quai. Il avait peu foule. Ce n'était guère étonnant étant donné que très peu de gens allaient aux banlieues 12 ou 13, mis à part les habitants de ses quartiers. Là où j'habitais, on nommait mon quartier de « zone ». Bien évidemment c'était extrêmement exagéré. Il y avait peut-être des vols et des bagarres, mais grâce à la capitale la plupart des résidents étaient équipés d'une sécurité dans leurs immeubles ou dans leurs maisons. Pour le coup, cette aide n'avait pas été de refus bien que d'autres agissements de la capitale venaient à soulever de grave problème... Soudain, une sonnerie stridente avertit l'arrivée du véhicule automatique léger, cela signifiait qu'aucun chauffeur ne commandait ce moyen de locomotion. C'était en fait réalisé à distance. Le véhicule s'arrêta et automatiquement les portes s'ouvrirent. Certaines personnes en sortirent puis je pris place sur un siège tranquillement. Je regardai alors les portes automatiques et vis un adolescent et une fillette noire entrer, suivi d'un jeune homme blond avec un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Je le reconnaîtrai entre mille. Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Fils du réputé boulanger de mon voisinage et lycéen tout comme moi. Il était dans ma classe, pas Gale. Ce dernier avait fini plutôt donc il était rentré avant moi. Les portes se fermèrent et le véhicule redémarra en un bruit désagréable. J'observai silencieusement mon camarade de classe. Peeta était près des portes, de dos à moi. Il tenait d'une main une barre et de l'autre, il la passa dans ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait pensif à cet instant.

_ « À quoi pouvait-il bien songer ? Mais à quoi je pense, pourquoi d'un seul coup je… Ce n'est pas comme si ce garçon m'intéressait », méditai-je, surprise.

Je ne pouvais continuer de l'épier ainsi alors je finis par détourner le regard. Lui et moi autant dire qu'on ne sait jamais parler. La plupart du temps quand on se croisait, on se saluait cordialement d'un signe de tête ou on répondait par monosyllabes des formules de politesse. Ce garçon était différent de moi. Il était trop lumineux pour moi et bien trop entouré d'amis contrairement à moi qui aimait la solitude. Gale était l'exception à la règle, car nous étions faits du même bois. C'est pourquoi c'était la seule personne qui était la plus proche de moi en plus de ma famille. Sur ses réflexions, mes yeux dévièrent vers une silhouette familière qui ronflait bruyamment sur un siège pendant le trajet dans le métro. Haymitch Abernathy était des nôtres aujourd'hui. Toujours égal à lui-même avec sa bouteille de bourbon caché dans un sac en papier marron. Il avait la tête penchée vers l'avant, ses avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses, la bouteille enveloppée dans le papier dans une main et ses cheveux faisant un rideau sur son visage. Une personne tout comme moi le fixait avec attention. C'était la jeune fille noire. Elle le scrutait avec inquiétude au côté de son compagnon. C'est vrai que le trentenaire avait une apparence effrayante, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un mauvais bougre. Ma mère le connaissait depuis l'enfance et Haymitch a toujours été ainsi. Enfin avant il était clean. Puis un beau jour, il a dû se produire quelque chose de grave dans sa vie qu'il l'a plongé dans cet état déplorable. Depuis il n'a jamais cessé de boire. Je croisai les yeux de la gamine et je lui fis un sourire rassurant, lui indiquant d'un signe discret de ne pas s'en faire pour lui.

_ « Banlieue 11, hôtel de ville. Banlieue 11, hôtel de ville » lâcha une voix féminine désincarnée dans le microphone.

Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter. Peeta s'écarta et laissa rentrer deux nouveaux venus. C'était un couple à peu près de mon âge. Les deux amoureux se chahutèrent puis s'embrassèrent sans gêne tout en entrant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de notre compartiment. Ce genre d'attitude m'exaspérait… J'avais hâte de rentrer. Notre moyen de locomotion reprit sa route quelques secondes après et d'autres arrêts se succédèrent, mais personne n'attendait sur le quai. Je calais ma tête contre la paroi de la vitre et je fermai les yeux lentement. Nous passions l'instant d'après un tunnel et brusquement, une détonation se fit entendre sur l'avant du véhicule. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. J'écarquillais les yeux avec effroi avant de m'accrocher à une barre. L'appareil en mouvement n'eut pas le temps de freiner… La gamine hurla tout en s'accrochant à son voisin, Peeta serra à deux mains la barre tandis qu'Haymitch sursauta, ses sens en alerte. Le véhicule percuta la voie à présente recouverte de pierres. Le plafond venait de s'écrouler et faisait barrage. Le trentenaire blond n'eut pas le temps de se tenir qu'il fut éjecté au sol au moment de la collision. Il gémit sourdement. Nous étions toujours plongés dans l'obscurité.

_ « Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria un gars dans notre compartiment, inquiet.

Soudain une autre explosion retentit, on entendit des cris et des pleurs dans les wagons derrière nous puis il y régna un silence mortel. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'étais en train de m'affoler dans le noir.

_ « Non… non, ce n'est pas possible... », pensai-je en frissonnant d'horreur.

Le pire était à craindre… mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde! **

**Voyant votre enthousiasme pour mon prologue d'après vos reviews et follows d'hier soir à aujourd'hui (D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier à cette occasion : **_PeetaIsOnFire, Linou2701, Orla, kinoum et LovesArwenShuleSnowing_**), je n'ai pu attendre pour vous faire la suite! ^^. Donc voilà pour votre plus grand plaisir, voici le chapitre 1. En espérant que je respecte suffisamment les personnages d'Hunger Games et que le récit ne vous semble pas trop étrange lol. J'avance doucement mais sûrement dans la présentation des personnages et de l'intrigue. Pour le chapitre 2, il est fort probable qu'il y est un peu d'attente avant que vous puissiez le lire. Effectivement, j'ai des tas de fics en cours. La plupart du temps je tourne pour équilibrer, mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas :). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Je vous dis à bientôt! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Mes genoux cédèrent et l'instant d'après je me retrouvai par terre près du siège où j'étais installée auparavant. Je n'arrivai pas à calmer mes tremblements alors que j'entendais la fillette sangloter et le garçon qui l'accompagnait lui chuchoter quelque chose. Subitement, je sentis de l'agitation autour de moi.

_ « Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda une voix féminine inquiète.

_ Je ne sais pas, Glimmer. Déjà que la lumière ne fonctionnait pas dans ce maudit wagon à la base, maintenant on risque de moisir ici. Encore on serait à un quai il y aurait toujours de l'éclairage et une issue de secours, mais là, que dalle ! répliqua le compagnon de celle-ci.

_ Effectivement, nous sommes entre deux quais dans un tunnel », annonça une autre fille d'un ton sec.

Les tensions commencèrent à monter d'un cran et de mon côté, j'essayai de m'acclimater à la pénombre. Je voyais d'infimes et vagues mouvements. Soudain, j'entendis la fermeture éclair d'un sac à dos. Quelqu'un semblait chercher quelque chose dedans et se mit à farfouiller. Le bruit d'origine venait de derrière moi. J'inspirai, essayant de calmer ma nervosité c'est alors que la personne cessa de fureter dans son sac. Quelques secondes après, une lumière apparut de nulle part. Je me retournai pour voir de qui il pouvait bien provenir et je reconnus Peeta… Il eut un sourire satisfait en tenant une lampe de poche dans sa main. Les autres remarquèrent la lumière et le jeune homme blond annonça d'une voix calme et posée.

_ « Il ne doit pas y avoir de réseau sur les portables, mais avec l'appareil vous pourrez avoir une source de lumière. »

Je l'observai silencieusement tandis que les autres suivirent ce conseil. Peeta se dirigea vers la gamine et l'adolescent noir.

_ « Tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? demanda le fils du boulanger.

_ Non, ça va. Plus de peur que de mal », assura le jeune homme en rassurant toujours la petite.

Peeta acquiesça puis se retourna et vit une personne affaler par terre. Celle-ci marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles, une main enserrant toujours sa bouteille. Il se pencha et le reconnut.

_ « Haymitch ? Est-ce que ça va ? questionna-t-il, inquiet.

_ En pleine forme, petit, répondit ce dernier en tentant difficilement de se relever toujours sous les effets de l'alcool.

_ Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Peeta joignit la parole au geste.

_ « Ainsi il connaissait Haymitch lui aussi?... Pourquoi cela m'étonne-t-il ? Ce n'est pas comme si notre quartier était très grand. » songeai-je, sachant qu'Haymitch vivait au même endroit que nous deux.

Je finis par dévier mon regard, fixant tout autour de moi. Les gens étaient moins affolés à présent qu'ils avaient leurs portables d'allumer. Certains regardèrent à l'extérieur du compartiment, intrigué tandis que d'autres ne bougèrent pas de leur place, l'air profondément ennuyé.

_ « Toujours aussi bon samaritain, à ce que je vois, lâcha le trentenaire blond d'un ton ironique.

_ Et toi, toujours aussi comique, rétorqua Peeta, nullement impressionné par le comportement de celui-ci.

_ Ouais, ouais », grommela Haymitch d'un geste dédaigneux de sa main libre avant de la passer sur son front.

Mon camarade de classe décida de le laisser ruminer tranquillement. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours par terre à genoux. Je sentis quelqu'un s'accroupir à mon côté et me scrutai avec attention. Je risquai un oeil et l'aperçus à moins d'un mètre de moi. Il riva légèrement sa lampe de poche vers moi et je vis des yeux tellement bleus qu'on s'y perdrait, cela en était déconcertant.

_ « Est-ce que ça va, Katniss ? interrogea-t-il, d'un ton quelque peu réservé.

_ Bon sang, une phrase complète… », pensai-je avec une nette surprise.

Je me contentai d'incliner la tête positivement avant de me relever comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais pas l'attention de montrer mes faiblesses à Peeta Mellark. Les tremblements avaient disparu peu avant son arrivée ce qui m'évita d'être mal à l'aise à côté de lui.

_ « Bien… » se contenta-t-il de me répondre alors, tout en se levant aussi.

Je fis mine de l'ignorer en remettant ma tresse dans mon dos puis je me mis à chercher mon portable dans les poches de mon manteau, clôturant ainsi l'échange. Le garçon des pains s'éloigna donc de moi, sans rien montrer.

_ « Personne n'est blessé ? interpella Peeta d'un air grave en continuant son investigation et en faisant diffuser la lumière de sa lampe vers les autres occupants.

_ Non, nous sommes idem, déclara un homme blond vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir noir, croisant ses bras contre lui d'un air serein.

_ Parle pour toi ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tous ces gens qui sont dans les autres wagons derrière nous, répliqua froidement une brune aux yeux noisettes non loin de ce jeune homme, assise sur un siège et le portable allumé sur ses genoux.

_ La ferme, Clove ! murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Certainement pas ! » coupa cette dernière, pourvue d'une queue de cheval.

Peeta Mellark soupira suite à cette confrontation.

_ « S'il vous plaît. Évitons les conflits. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça, informa celui-ci sérieusement.

_ Je fais ce que je veux jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'est parce que tu as une lampe de poche et que tu as soufflé une idée lumineuse qu'on doit t'écouter.

_ Cato, t'es vraiment qu'un sale con », affirma Clove, nullement craintive.

Ce dernier la fusilla du regard et tenta un pas dans sa direction.

_ « Hey, tu comptes faire quoi là ? » interrogea soudain une voix grave au côté de Peeta, le menaçant d'une bouteille de bourbon.

* * *

Le portable enfin dans mes mains, je l'ouvris tout en scrutant le fond d'écran avec nostalgie puis mes yeux se dirigèrent vers le bruit et l'attroupement à l'arrière du wagon. Haymitch était au côté du garçon des pains. Je ne l'avais même pas vu passer à côté de moi. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille alors je vins les rejoindre, tenant mon portable fermement et éclairant l'allée.

_ « Tu veux te salir les mains ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a pas assez de blessé ou de mort ? s'emporta l'adulte.

_ Haymitch, baisse cette bouteille ! Tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un ainsi. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton intention, prévint le jeune homme blond, en cherchant à faire abaisser la main dans lequel il avait la bouteille.

_ Essaye de toucher à cette jeune fille et je te fracasse ça sur le crâne ! assura Haymitch avec un sourire entendu.

_Mais il est malade le vieux ! s'écria Cato en le scrutant d'un air ébahi, mais non apeuré.

_ La ferme, le mioche ! Ta mère ne t'a sûrement pas appris les bonnes manières. Les petits merdeux dans ton genre de la banlieue riche, j'en fais mon déjeuner… aucun respect, aucune empathie !

_ Ah parce que vous êtes un exemple de vertu peut-être ? » lâcha la connaissance de Clove avec un rire désabusé.

Haymitch posa ses yeux sur Peeta.

_ « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi le frapper. Bien sûr pas avec la bouteille, mais avec le poing. Il va comprendre sa douleur, demanda l'homme ivre au fils Mellark avec une feinte courtoisie.

_ Non, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, certifia Peeta gravement.

_ Peeta a raison. Bien que je comprenne ton point de vue Haymitch, cet acte n'amènera nulle part. Le pauvre petit ne sait rien faire d'autres que de provoquer les gens et faire des menaces en l'air. Le mieux à faire c'est de l'ignorer. » intervins-je à leur côté.

Cato me dévisagea d'un air amusé.

_ « Ah, vraiment…, souffla celui-ci, avec un sourire mystérieux.

_ Et s'il tente quoi que ce soit ? questionna le trentenaire, en soulevant un sourcil dédaigneux.

_ Tu as ta bouteille… », débutai-je posément tout en fouillant dans la poche antérieure de mon manteau.

Peeta et Haymitch semblaient curieux quant à ce que je cherchais dans mon manteau, puis je sortis un objet que je jetai en direction de Clove. La jeune fille brune d'une quinzaine d'années réceptionna l'objet et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que c'était.

_ « …Et j'ai ceci. Une bombe lacrymogène. À utiliser avec précaution. C'est à ces risques et périls », conclus-je tranquillement tout en fixant Cato d'un air indifférent.

Peeta m'observa avec intérêt et avec un certain amusement, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Sur ces mots, je retournai vers l'avant du wagon.

_ « Katniss a tout dit. En dernier recours, Haymitch, décréta le garçon des pains à le poussant gentiment à aller se rasseoir à sa place.

_ Je déteste les gamins comme lui. Riche et imbu d'eux-mêmes. Il appartient forcément à la banlieue 1 ou 2. Ils sont tellement arrogants… Dire que je vais permettre à celui-ci davantage de confort, marmonna l'homme ivre.

_ Comment ça ? lança Peeta Mellark, surpris.

_ Il doit y avoir un éclairage de sécurité auquel cas nous nous retrouverions dans une situation comme celle-là. Il doit y avoir un boitier quelque part dans lequel tu trouveras un interrupteur. Tu dois l'enclencher et nous retrouverons un semblant de lumière, expliqua l'adulte en fermant les yeux d'un air las, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'asseyant péniblement à son siège de départ.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? s'écria-t-il, abasourdi.

_ Oh, bon ça va. Je n'ai pas encore toutes mes idées en place. Laisse-moi émerger tranquillement. En attendant, essaye de le trouver.

_ D'accord… », finit par cèder Peeta quoique exaspérer par l'adulte, en cherchant avec sa lampe le fameux boitier contre l'habitacle du wagon.

* * *

Je n'avais pas pris part à l'échange entre les deux hommes. J'étais de nouveau assise et songeuse sur mon siège quand je surpris les déplacements de Peeta dans notre coin du compartiment. Il semblait chercher quelque chose sur les murs. L'adolescent et la jeune fille noire le scrutèrent avec curiosité.

_ « Que cherchait-il ? » cogitai-je.

Je devais résoudre ce mystère. Je n'aimais pas ne pas être mise dans la confidence sachant qu'on était tous dans le même bateau. Cela devait être sûrement important. Je me relevai et me dirigeai vers lui quelque peu hésitante, regardant fixement son dos. Je me trouvai cruche brusquement. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée dans les relations humaines. J'étais toujours du genre individualiste aussi bien avec ma famille, avec mon amitié envers Gale et avec les personnes à l'école. En clair, ça ne me ressemblait pas d'aller chercher l'attention de quelqu'un. Je soupirai par dépit avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

_ « Besoin d'aide ? » proposai-je, d'un ton neutre.

Peeta se figea puis se retourna lentement pour me sonder du regard.

_ « Tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose ? Il t'a dit quoi Haymitch ? interrogeai-je posément en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

_ Il y aurait un éclairage de secours… Tu n'aurais… pas vu un boitier par hasard ? s'enquit-il avant de river de nouveau ses yeux azur sur les murs, la lampe toujours flanquée dans une de ses mains.

_ Non. Il est certainement caché… » lui soufflai-je en réfléchissant et sur ces mots, je me mis à explorer tout comme lui.

Peeta décida d'aller inspecter au crible l'arrière de notre wagon sous les coups d'œil intrigué ou ennuyé des autres occupants tandis que je regardai sous les sièges avec la lumière de mon portable. Toujours rien. Cela me contrariait et tout en songeant à ça, je me mis à contempler une publicité sur un mur qui était encadrée. Je passai devant un Haymitch à présent avachi sur trois sièges alignés, un bras sur les yeux et je me mis à toucher la vitre qui était bien évidemment brisée avec la collision que nous avions eue. D'ailleurs, la porte avant du wagon était bien cabossée. Nous avions été épargnés de justesse. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur l'encadrement de l'affiche publicitaire et j'aperçus une encoche sur le côté droit. Je l'enlevai lentement et avec stupéfaction, je découvris que c'était une petite trappe secrète. C'était assez étrange comme dispositif de sécurité, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'indiquer pour le trouver. J'ouvris l'encadrement en grand et vis le boitier à l'intérieur qui n'était pas détruit.

_ « Merci, mon Dieu ! pensai-je, soulagée.

_ Peeta, je l'ai trouvé ! » m'exclamai-je tout en ouvrant le boitier.

En un temps record, celui-ci vint me rejoindre.

_ « Je dois appuyer sur l'interrupteur, c'est ça ? interrogeai-je en le regardant.

_ Oui » approuva-t-il avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Encore une fois, le voir si près était troublant. Il était trop lumineux… Oui, il illuminait à lui seul cet endroit. Une lumière dans un océan d'obscurité… Je me détournai rapidement de son visage afin de cacher mon émoi et j'actionnai l'interrupteur.

_ « Et que la lumière soit. » terminai-je, tout en croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne.

Il eut un grésillement au plafond. Puis peu à peu, les tubes de néons s'allumèrent dans tout le wagon. Peeta et moi entendîmes alors les exclamations ravies et soulagées des passagers. Haymitch leva le pouce en l'air, les yeux néanmoins toujours fermés et la fillette noire assise non loin de nous frappa dans ses mains, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. J'étais rassurée et je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer la réaction du garçon à mes côtés après ça. Ses yeux couleur océan brillaient de joie et d'espoir. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce serait si contagieux.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Mes meilleures voeux pour cette nouvelle année! Je vous souhaite tout plein de belles choses :°).**

**Merci à **kinoum**, **cam5445**, **Linou2707**, **BidouPotter**, **Guest** et** Sarah 70801** pour les messages encourageants! Je ne vais pas lâcher cette fic, soyez-en sûr! Et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris beaucoup de temps avant de vous poster ce chapitre. C'est que... J'ai plein de fics en cours à côté et avec les fêtes, il y a eu aussi une pause ^^'.**

**Mais la voilà enfin! Voici la suite sur nos chouchous :). Cette fois-ci, le chapitre est un peu plus long et vous avez droit à deux flashbacks ;). J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. J'y ai mis tout mon coeur et j'espère quand même rester fidèle aux personnages. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Quelques minutes après…_

« -À votre avis, qui a pu réaliser cet attentat ? Et pourquoi ? » s'enquit le grand garçon noir au crâne rasé à côté de la fillette.

Il avait croisé ses bras contre ses genoux et semblait tracassé. Haymitch se redressa légèrement en grommelant. Il ne pouvait décidément pas dormir en paix.

« -C'est pourtant simple, petit. Il y a des dissensions entre la Capitale et certaines banlieues notamment la 11, 12 et 13 du point de vue économique et politique. Cela fait bien un mois que ça traîne depuis la nouvelle présidence, rétorqua l'alcoolique.

-J'en ai vaguement entendu parler dans notre quartier. Certaines personnes voient d'un mauvais œil leur agissement et leur implication trop poussée dans nos banlieues. Je veux dire par là les surveillances des autorités et leur contrôle sur les imports-exports de l'agriculture aux frontières. Il y a eu des manifestations, des grèves et des émeutes il me semble, alerta Peeta à présent assis au côté de l'adolescent noir.

-C'est vrai. Le taux de criminalité et de vols semble d'ailleurs avoir augmenté aussi. Il y a plus d'autorité qui vadrouille dans nos rues. La plupart des familles sont angoissées, avouai-je posément en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, accolée aux portes du wagon.

-Et ce n'est pas bon pour le business des travailleurs, de quelques gangs que la Capitale fourre son nez et contrôle de trop près les frontières », conclut Haymitch Abernathy d'un ton sardonique.

La jeune fille brune dans le compartiment arrière du wagon écouta avec attention notre échange, la bombe lacrymogène toujours dans ses mains. Son voisin d'en face la scruta avec amertume, sans un instant montrer son intérêt sur ce qu'il entendait du groupe à l'avant. Il afficha seulement un sourire amusé. Du côté de Glimmer et son petit-ami, ils faisaient l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs.

« -Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir une nuit dans cet endroit, Marvel, souffla sa copine, soucieuse.

-Si tu parles du froid, je serais là pour te réchauffer bébé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le plus important c'est la bouffe et l'eau. Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? s'enquit Marvel à voix basse.

-Je me déplace toujours avec ma grande bouteille de Contrex. Tu sais pour…

-Toujours garder la ligne, je le sais. Et rien d'autre ? demanda-t-il, quelque peu blasé.

-Non… c'est grave ?

-Non. On peut tenir sans manger pendant 3 jours en buvant uniquement de l'eau, mais au-delà…

-Tu crois qu'on va rester enfermé ici plusieurs jours ? lâcha-t-elle frôlant l'hystérie.

-Hey tout doux, chérie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une syncope. On va s'en sortir puis nous ne sommes pas tout seuls. Ensemble nous trouverons une solution. Le blondinet, le clodo et la brunette semblent avoir une bonne matière grise à eux trois, murmura-t-il.

-Mais toi aussi t'es intelligent, mon chéri ! Tu sais plein de choses sur la survie, contredit-elle en battant de ses cils couvert de mascara.

-J'ai surtout beaucoup campé avec ma famille et fait beaucoup de randonnée », avoua son compagnon tout en muscle.

Autour d'eux, quelques personnes étaient tout aussi tracassées par les évènements. Certains se rongèrent les ongles, parlèrent pour se rassurer ou contempler leurs téléphones avec désespoir. Dans le lot, un couple détonna. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'années vêtue d'une tenue excentrique chuchotait avec son voisin, un homme noir barbu avec des piercings aux oreilles et du fard à paupières dorés sur les yeux. Ce dernier acquiesça pensivement à chacun de ses mots.

Au même moment, Haymitch, Peeta et moi évoquions en détail la situation.

« -Vous pensez alors qu'un de ces groupes ait commis cette attaque ?…, murmura la jeune fille noire tristement.

\- C'est forcément les gangs ! lâcha la brune toujours attentive dénommée Clove.

\- En effet. Je pense ça aussi, avouai-je avec sérieux.

-Mais comment prouver que c'est eux ? On n'a aucune preuve, on est juste coincé ici.

\- Je pense que la Capitale va mener son enquête. Les partis politiques sont loin d'être bête et naïf, répliquai-je sèchement par la réflexion de la brune.

-Dis comme ça…, souffla-t-elle mortifier.

-À côté la vie est rose dans votre banlieue et ne rencontre pas ce genre de problèmes. Il y a toujours eu ce fossé, pourtant il ne devrait pas y en avoir. La Capitale veut nous sécuriser, mais avec leurs agissements politiques ils nous mettent en danger aussi», annonça Haymitch avec gravité à Clove.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol, craintive à l'idée qu'il y est des moments de terreur et de frayeur dans notre ville les jours à venir. Je pensai à ma petite sœur Prim. Nous n'étions pas les ciblés, mais tout de même, il pouvait y avoir des répercussions sur la population. Peeta avait entremêlait ses mains, son dos accolé au mur. Il avait aussi les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« -Nous avions tous un couvre-feu à respecter depuis quelques semaines. J'imagine que c'était déjà assez parlant. On aurait dû le sentir venir, non ? À cause de ça, de pauvres innocents ont été tués aujourd'hui et nous sommes retenus captifs ici, ajouta le fils du boulanger Mellark.

-Vous croyez qu'on va rester longtemps coincer ici ? lança l'adolescent noir, anxieux.

-Je ne sais pas. On devrait se préparer à toute éventualité, confia le blond aux yeux bleu azur tout en scrutant le trentenaire blond aux allures de SDF.

\- Grand max 72h, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Je ne suis pas démolisseur et il faut dire qu'on est dans un sacré bourbier », reconnut Haymitch avec une grimace.

Ce dernier contempla sa bouteille à ses pieds d'un œil morne. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose dedans. Soudain, un bruit de gargouillement interpella le groupe et il riva ses yeux vers la source en question. La jeune fille noire était embarrassée. Son ventre criait famine.

« -Tu as faim, constata l'adulte grisé.

-Quelle heure est-il ? » s'enquit Peeta.

Je scrutai rapidement mon portable. Il était 19h30.

« -Il est 19 heures passé. C'est en l'occurrence à cette heure qu'on sert le dîner, avertis-je avec un sourire compatissant pour la fillette qui devait avoir le même âge que Primrose.

-Je propose qu'on fasse un inventaire de ce qu'on a dans nos affaires. Voir qui a de l'eau potable, des gâteaux, n'importe quoi qui soit mangeable. Il va falloir s'entraider pour tenir les jours qui viennent. Il faut passer le mot à tout le monde, déclara le lycéen blond en frottant ses cheveux, quelque peu préoccupé.

-Je m'en occupe ! intervint Clove, désireuse d'aider, ignorant bien évidemment Cato et allant à la rencontre de Marvel, de Glimmer et des autres. Chacun fouilla leur sac suite à ces propos et certains partirent en reconnaissance à l'avant du compartiment de métro guetter l'inventaire des autres. L'adolescent noir sortit d'un 3ème sac, qui ne semblait pas être un sac d'écoles, mais plutôt un sac de vêtements : un petit paquet cadeau, deux briques de jus de fruits et des pâtes de fruits. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien d'autre que deux barres chocolatées. Quant à Peeta, il sortit une petite bouteille d'eau et une boîte en tupperware dans lequel il y avait des petits gâteaux faits maison. Je regardai alors avec insistance Haymitch.

« -Bah quoi ? À part cette bouteille je n'ai rien mon cœur ! Je pensai rentrer chez moi sans problème, ce soir tu sais, lança le trentenaire en levant les mains en l'air.

-Voici donc ce qu'on a en tout », analysai-je du regard d'une personne à l'autre allant même jusqu'à considérer ce qu'il y avait dans les mains des autres gens du wagon.

Cato était à l'écart et ne se mêla pas à la foule. J'aperçus alors un homme noir aux piercings avec un regard pénétrant s'agenouillait devant nous et tendre à la fillette qui avait faim un sachet de pépitos.

« -C'est tout ce que j'ai », s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

La gamine le remercia. Puis il se retourna vers une femme d'âge mûr vêtue d'un tailleur bleu-rose et de cheveux cendrés relevés en chignon.

« -Effie ?

-J'ai un thermos à café, il en reste encore dedans et… j'ai des cookies, exprima celle-ci timidement avec ses faux cils colorés tout en les donnant à son ami.

-Merci », répondis-je reconnaissante envers eux.

Il s'en suivit Marvel et Glimmer avec leurs victuailles quelque peu méfiant.

« - Je ne prends rien ce soir. Je passe mon tour. J'ai fait des mini muffins au chocolat. Ils ont été faits ce matin, en voulez-vous ? demanda Peeta avec un sourire aimable aux deux ados noirs puis aux autres.

Clove, Haymitch, Glimmer et la fillette acceptèrent poliment. Par fierté, Marvel décida de suivre le reste du groupe en sautant le repas du soir. Par contre, la bouteille de Glimmer fit le tour des personnes, même Cato. Chacun prit un petit peu d'eau sachant parfaitement que nous resterons bloqué sous les décombres pendant encore quelques jours. On complimenta ensuite Peeta pour ces douceurs. Il eut un sourire et semblait quelque peu rougir. Le jeune homme aimait faire du pain et de la pâtisserie. Il avait un talent dans ce domaine en plus il ne manquait pas d'imagination pour réaliser certains gâteaux. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Peeta Mellark ait une âme d'artiste et qu'il aime les arts. Je devais l'observer depuis un moment déjà silencieusement quand il tourna la tête vers moi et s'approcha à mon encontre. Il tendit subtilement la boite à gâteaux vers moi.

« -Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter, Katniss ? questionna-t-il gentiment.

-No…Non, ça ira. Merci, refusai-je poliment en fuyant à présent son regard.

-Bon, je sais que ça ne vaut pas les petits pains aux fromages que tu aimes… je n'en ai malheureusement pas fait aujourd'hui », murmura-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je piquai un fard à cette remarque. Alors il s'en souvenait ?! J'en perdis mon latin et lui me contempla avec douceur, un sourire aux lèvres.

_*Début du flashback*_

_Depuis très jeune, il m'arrivait d'aller contempler la vitrine richement décorée de la boulangerie-pâtisserie Mellark. Je ne cessais de saliver devant ses gâteaux fabuleux et avec des étages que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre à l'époque de payer. Puis un jour, j'ai reçu de l'argent de poche à l'occasion de mon 8ème anniversaire, un fait très rare et c'est de ce pas que je me suis rué vers la boutique en question. J'avais pourtant fait mon choix sur une petite pâtisserie depuis le début, mais quand je me retrouvai à la caisse, une légère odeur de fromage effleura mes narines et je finis par en tomber amoureuse. Était-ce seulement possible ? On va dire que c'était mon péché mignon, inavouable et qu'il détrônait toutes les pâtisseries au monde. Un garçon blond apparut au même moment face à moi, tout fier, avec sa première plaque de petits pains aux fromages. Peeta avait tenté une recette et son père l'avait soutenu dans sa démarche, imaginant là un bon investissement dans l'entreprise familiale. Le garçon des pains posa ensuite ses réalisations dans un petit panier et en voyant la somme dérisoire à l'unité, mes yeux s'illuminèrent de joie. Le patron et père de Peeta fut amusé par ma tête face à cette arrivage et interpella son jeune fils._

_« -Peeta ! Je crois que tes petits pains au fromage ont conquis une cliente. _

_-C'est vrai ? » interrogea le garçon surpris en essayant de voir la personne en question au comptoir._

_Quand il m'aperçut alors, le jeune fils du boulanger s'empourpra et moi aussi, d'embarras._

_« -Combien en veux-tu, petite ? questionna le boulanger._

_-Deux, s'il vous plaît », murmurai-je timidement et donnant mon argent._

_Dès qu'il me remit les petits pains et me rendit la monnaie, je lâchai un simple merci et je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse sans regarder Peeta avant de partir._

_*Fin du flashback*_

Depuis ce jour, j'évitai le garçon des pains. Je faisais toujours en sorte d'y aller au moment où il n'était pas en caisse, bien sûr quand il était en âge de la tenir. Parfois c'était Prim qui s'en chargeait, n'étant pas toujours disponible.

Actuellement, quelques regards étaient braqués sur nous et ça me rendait mal à l'aise. Pour détourner la conversation et de cette manière me sortir de ce mauvais pas, j'interrogeai l'adolescent noir au crâne rasé sur quelque chose qui m'avait interpellée :

« -Dis-moi, je vois que vous avez un 3ème sac avec des changes et un paquet cadeau. Vous deviez rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

-Oui, on a une tante dans la banlieue 12. On devait passer le weekend chez elle », confessa-t-il.

Et tout en allant, on discuta de tout et de rien. Je fis même la connaissance d'Effie et de Cinna pendant que les autres posèrent la nourriture et la boisson dans un coin avec les nôtres, puis regagnèrent leur place. Elle était attachée de presse dans le monde de la mode et lui, styliste. Ils sont partis en reconnaissance en banlieue 12 pour de futurs shooting. En effet, nous avons la chance d'avoir de beaux paysages notamment de lac, de forêt et de carrières. Des endroits propices pour faire de belles photos apparemment. Peeta s'écarta de moi d'un air néanmoins songeur. Puis à une distance respectable, il m'examina de ses yeux bleus océan, intrigué par mon comportement tandis que je faisais bonne figure pour ne pas montrer que son intérêt pour moi me troublait. Le jeune homme blond finit par soupirer et porta alors son attention sur le discours d'Effie et de Cinna à nos côtés. Ce qui était bien avec Peeta c'est que… il n'était jamais pénible envers autrui et ne cherchait jamais à accaparer l'attention. C'est ça qui l'avait rendu populaire selon moi et qui fait que tout le monde l'aimait aussi…

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ensuite et d'un commun accord unanimes, pour nous reposer, on éteignit l'éclairage de sécurité pour la nuit. Chacun se trouva une place pour dormir : sur un siège, sur plusieurs, allongé par terre ou assis au sol, le dos collé au mur. Ce qui était mon cas. Peeta adopta la même posture, face à moi. Chacun s'emmitoufla dans leur manteau ou se serra contre quelqu'un pour partager de la chaleur. La fatigue commença à venir, probablement dû à la fraîcheur des souterrains. Ma tête tangua légèrement sur le côté et mes yeux finirent par se fermer.

* * *

Un cri déchirant perça dans la nuit et fit réveiller tout le monde. Il eut un bruit sourd et un grommellement reconnaissable entre tous.

« -Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Haymitch qui sous la frayeur, était tombé de son lit improvisé.

-Chutttttt… Hey, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, calme-toi. Je suis là ! rassura une voix inquiète allongée juste à côté.

-Tresh, où on est ? Pourquoi il fait si froid ? » s'enquit la voix d'une fillette, affolée et respirant difficilement.

Une lumière éclaira alors l'adolescent noir, Tresh et la jeune fille. Peeta avait allumé sa lampe torche. Il regarda sur sa droite et vit les autres gens se redresser, anxieux. Le jeune homme blond les rassura d'une main. Pour ma part, j'étais impressionnée qu'une fille puisse avoir autant de voix.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je d'une voix douce en m'approchant d'eux.

-Je crois que ma petite sœur fait une crise d'angoisse, confia Tresh, soucieux puis la gamine pleura sous l'émotion.

-Mais qu'elle se taise ! lâcha Cato, énervé.

-La ferme ! C'est qu'une enfant, s'emporta le frère en colère.

-Oh toi, j'te jure…, menaça-t-il.

\- Oh, tu ne recommences pas toi ! », s'écria Haymitch en se redressant et se mettant sur ses gardes.

La jeune fille noire s'était redressée et pleurait énormément. Elle avait même du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Tresh était désespéré.

« -Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est toujours ma belle-mère qui s'est apaisée Rue, souffla celui-ci.

-C'est ta demi-sœur ? demandai-je, surprise.

-Oui. On n'a pas la même mère. Moi la mienne je l'ai perdu il y a des années.

\- Je vois… Alors, ton prénom c'est Rue. C'est un joli prénom », annonçai-je à la fille tout en m'installant à ses côtés.

Les larmes glissaient toujours sur ses joues et Rue trembla de tous ses membres.

« -On est piégé, enseveli. Nous sommes sous terre, sanglota cette dernière.

-Chutttttt...Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Nous sommes là avec toi. Les autorités vont nous sortir de là. Il leur faut juste un peu de temps pour trouver une solution. Tu sais… quand ma sœur faisait un cauchemar ou quand elle n'allait pas bien, la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser, lui remonter le moral c'était une berceuse que notre père m'avait apprise il y a très longtemps, tentai-je de rassurer.

-Vrai…Vraiment ? Quelle chan…chanson ? bredouilla-t-elle, la crise toujours pas passée.

-C'est une chanson connue dans notre banlieue. Elle est chargée de l'histoire de nos ancêtres pendant une guerre. C'est la seule que… que je connais, confiai-je, timidement.

\- Chante-la, Katniss…, me murmura Peeta qui s'était rapproché de nous et regardait avec compassion la petite Rue.

-Euh… si Rue le veut… » bredouillai-je, le rouge aux joues.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, toujours tremblante. Tresh regarda sa sœur puis moi, d'un air impuissant.

« -D'accord… Viens-là… » disai-je gentiment tout en prenant délicatement Rue dans mes bras.

Je sentis ces frissonnements et vis l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Je l'étreignis comme je l'aurais fait pour ma sœur Primrose et posai une main dans ses cheveux.

« - _Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Là où ils ont lynché, leurs fameux meurtriers. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurai aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu. Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Là où mort a hurlé à sa belle de filer. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu _», fredonnai-je en fermant les yeux, berçant lentement Rue et caressant ses cheveux d'une main.

Peeta me contemplait tendrement, sans que je ne puisse le remarquer à ce moment-là. Les autres étaient tous silencieux et écoutèrent avec attention, saisissement cette berceuse d'un autre temps, quasi-mémorial. Rue ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa balancer.

« -_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Pour qu'on puisse partir libre comme je te l'ai demandé. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu. Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Là où ils ont lynché, leurs fameux meurtriers. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu…_ »

Les frémissements et la crise d'angoisse de la petite Rue semblèrent peu à peu s'atténuer. Un étrange bien-être vint l'envahir sous cette voix mélodieuse et empreinte d'émotion.

« -_Veux-tu, veux-tu, au grand arbre me trouver. Là où mort a hurlé à sa belle de filer. Des choses étranges s'y sont vues moi j'aurais aimé, à minuit, te voir, à l'arbre du pendu. _» chantonnai-je avant de la terminer.

Je regardai alors la jeune fille discrètement et cette dernière releva doucement les yeux vers moi. Son visage était souriant. Je lui répondis en retour chaleureusement. Rue s'était à présent calmé. Elle me serra dans ses bras et me remercia d'une petite voix. Pendant ce temps, Peeta Mellark observait avec une certaine nostalgie notre échange. Ceci lui rappelait un lointain souvenir…

_*Début du flashback*_

_C'était lors d'une sortie scolaire. Il n'était alors qu'en CP. Katniss était également dans sa classe. Avec l'enseignante, ils sont allés voir le fameux arbre du pendu qui existait justement non loin d'une de leurs frontières. Elle leur avait raconté sans trop de détail qu'il y avait eu une guerre il y a très longtemps juste à côté de ce chêne et que beaucoup de pères partis au front ont laissé leur épouse, leur mère, leur sœur et leurs enfants seuls derrière eux. Et il est dit qu'une jeune fille du village à l'époque a été arrachée violemment à un garçon qu'elle aimait et qu'elle attendait chaque soir, son retour sous cet arbre avec l'espoir qu'il revienne et qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. C'est elle qui aurait créé cette hymne… Seulement, il n'eut pas un bon dénouement pour ce jeune couple amoureux séparer trop tôt._

_Peeta se souvint avoir été impressionné par la grandeur de ce chêne âgé de plus de 100 ans et resta silencieusement devant. La maîtresse posa des questions et quelques-uns répondirent puis elle demanda si quelqu'un connaissait la chanson dédiée à ce moment, à cet arbre. Une seule élève avait levé la main. C'était Katniss…_

_« -Katniss ?… Comment la connais-tu ? questionna l'institutrice avec bienveillance._

_-Par mon père. Il me l'a apprise. Il m'a dit que c'étaient très important de connaître l'histoire de nos ancêtres, de nos compatriotes de guerre, informa-t-elle simplement._

_\- Ton père a bien raison. Peux-tu nous la chanter et la faire partager à tous tes camarades ?_

_-Oui »_

_Sur ces mots, elle s'avança vers le chêne centenaire et posa sa main sur le tronc puis fredonna la berceuse d'une voix fluette et mélodieuse. Sa voix monta jusque dans les feuillages de l'arbre, jusque dans le ciel. Elle avait une voix d'ange. Peeta était juste à ses côtés et n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'il prêta attention à cette petite fille brune. La première fois qu'elle toucha son cœur. C'est ce jour-là… qu'il était tombé amoureux de Katniss Everdeen._

_*Fin du flashback*_

Retour au présent, Peeta baissa les yeux tristement. Ce sentiment n'était pas partagé…

_À suivre…_

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :).**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci de votre soutien et de vos petits messages encourageants! Ça me rassure de savoir que mon histoire, mon intrigue vous intéresse beaucoup :).**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre sur "Ensemble" avec notre Everlark! :). Désolée d'avoir pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire celui-ci. J'ai eu à un moment donné une panne d'inspiration et je ne suis bizarrement pas convaincue par ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas... Je me fais peut-être des idées. Je veux que ça soit tellement parfait qu'à la fin, je me perds lol. A vous de me le dire! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**A bientôt!**

**PS : J'ai repris un bref dialogue de Peeta et Katniss dans le deuxième film d'Hunger Games. Je vous laisse deviner lequel ;).**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Le calme revint. Certains s'endormirent mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Cato qui examinait la source des emmerdements, une expression belliqueuse dans le regard. L'ivrogne avait lâché l'affaire suite à l'intervention du trop cordial blondinet, mais cela n'empêchait pas ce clodo de le surveiller d'un œil. Le jeune homme au blouson de cuir noir se promit intimement que les choses changeraient sous peu. Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire… loin de là. Il se délectait intérieurement des évènements à venir dans ces lieux.

Du côté de Peeta, celui-ci s'était assis en tailleur, les bras posés sur ses genoux et ayant toujours la lampe torche allumée dans l'une de ses mains. Il observait sans rien dire la fillette noire qui désirait connaître le prénom de la lycéenne brune qui l'avait rassuré. Avec tout ça, Peeta s'était rendu compte qu'en effet, ni Katniss ni lui ne s'étaient présentés officiellement.

« -Je m'appelle Katniss. Katniss Everdeen, a-t-il entendu chuchoter.

-Je suis contente de te connaître Katniss malgré tout ça…, avoua tristement la petite Rue à présent assise à ses côtés.

\- Moi aussi Rue. »

C'est à cet instant que je sentis le regard de Peeta posé sur moi de nouveau. Bon sang, qu'avait-il à me scruter comme ça ? Je relevais les yeux vers lui et le vit observer mon visage d'un air vague. Peeta Mellark était apparemment à mille lieues d'ici. Rue suivit mon regard et s'adressa à lui avec intérêt. Tout comme moi, il ne s'était pas présenté. Ce dernier se sortit de sa torpeur, adressant un sourire d'excuse à la demi-sœur de Tresh.

« -Peeta Mellark mais mes amis m'appellent juste Peeta. Demain matin, nous pourrons faire davantage connaissance… Pour l'heure, il est tard. Il faut que tu te reposes, informa le garçon des pains avec sagesse et gentillesse.

-Il a raison, Rue. On parlera plus demain, enchéris-je, étant de nouveau d'accord avec lui ce qui est en soi un fait très rare, car on n'a jamais été mis ensemble en groupe ou en TP à l'école pour savoir quel était la façon de penser de l'autre.

-D'accord…, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tiens… remets le manteau et allonge-toi comme tout à l'heure. Je suis là, derrière toi », tranquillisa alors son grand frère tout en posant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux noirs.

Elle acquiesça puis s'allongea de nouveau près de son frère. Haymitch bâilla puis fit un signe discret de la main pour dire qu'il allait faire de même. Peeta se recula et s'adossa à nouveau au mur face à moi, me contemplant sans rien dire. Je détournai la tête et fis de même de mon côté. Pourquoi se mettait-il à me fixer encore? Comme s'il cherchait à sonder mes pensées et à comprendre mon attitude. Pourquoi en étais-je troublée ? Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches depuis des années, étrange vu que nous étions depuis le CP toujours dans la même classe et dans les mêmes cours à quelques rangs près. J'en étais satisfaite de ce quotidien, moi de mon côté, réservée et solitaire puis ensuite avec Gale qui me ressemble et Peeta de l'autre, avec les populaires. Mais avec cet effondrement qui remet en question notre condition de vie et cette proximité inattendue, j'ai peur du changement que cela entraînera... Sur ces pensées, je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

« -Calme-toi, Katniss. Calme-toi… », songeai-je en tentant de dompter mes battements de cœur, puis peu à peu me concentrant dessus, le rythme fut plus apaisant et m'entraîna vers le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une alarme sonna. Je me réveillai brusquement ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans l'obscurité du wagon.

« -Qui a oublié d'éteindre son foutu téléphone ! s'exclama une voix bougonne au fond du compartiment.

-Je suis navrée. J'ai complètement omis que j'avais sauvegardé mon alarme à 8h pour ce weekend, s'excusa une voix gênée que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Effie.

-Change l'horaire, Effie. conseilla son ami et allié Cinna d'un ton calme.

-D'accord…

-Rhhha… plus moyen de me rendormir, marmonna le grincheux.

-Comment peux-tu dormir dans cet endroit de toute façon ? Ce n'est même pas confortable », clama sa copine, quelque peu de mauvais poil.

Son petit ami soupira avec résignation.

« -Bon vu que tout le monde est plus ou moins réveillé, il vaudrait mieux remettre l'éclairage », déclara une voix lasse non loin de moi.

C'était Haymitch qui pour une fois n'était pas tombé de son lit de fortune suite à ce tintamarre. Il se leva et actionna la manette cachée derrière le cadre. Quand la lumière apparut, la plupart accoutumaient à la pénombre se couvrir les yeux. Rue plissa des yeux, son frère avait la main en visière sur le front, Peeta s'essuya discrètement les yeux et… mon regard se porta sur l'homme blond en tenue de cuir noir, la connaissance de Clove. Il était debout les yeux grands ouverts et semblait indifférent à tous ce qu'il se passe. Son attitude faisait froid dans le dos. Il allait falloir faire attention à ce gars. J'avais l'intuition qu'il n'était pas net du tout. Je me relevai doucement et fis dégourdir un peu mes jambes. Peeta se redressa et se contenta d'aller à la rencontre de Rue et de Tresh. Quel étrange revirement… Je fis un tour à l'arrière du wagon. Le grognon était le dénommé Marvel et celle qui était contrariée dû au manque de sommeil était sa petite amie Glimmer. Je leur dis un « bonjour » poli et annonçai-je à tout le monde que le partage du petit déjeuner allait se faire, le monde vint alors se réunir quelques minutes après à l'avant du compartiment. Seulement des cookies, de l'eau ou du café par une gorgée et des pâtes de fruits ont été servis pour ce matin. Équitablement, tous ont eu quelque chose à grignoter. Quelques un conversèrent notamment Clove, Glimmer, Tresh, Cinna et Peeta sur leurs goûts, sur ce qu'ils aiment ou pas.

« -Je déteste la pluie. Je lisse régulièrement mes cheveux et quand il pleut, c'est vraiment la cata. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent plus à rien, déclara Glimmer d'un air exaspéré.

-Pour ça, le conseil que je te donnerai c'est d'acheter une laque à fixation forte. Tu ne seras plus déçue par la suite, informa Cinna.

-D'accord… Tu as l'air de t'y connaître vu le parcours que tu as fait. J'en prends note.

-Et ton petit copain, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aime pas ? » s'enquit Clove, assise entre moi et Effie.

Les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il grogna d'un air mécontent.

« -Je n'aime pas les enfants. Ça crie, ça pleure, ça chie partout… Ils ne sont jamais contents, on se plie à tout leur caprice…, grommela Marvel.

-Tu désignes plus les bébés que les autres enfants en général, objecta le garçon des pains.

-Non. Ils sont tous pareils pour moi. Nous avons été témoins hier d'un exemple assez explicite. »

Rue baissa la tête, rouge d'embarras.

« -C'est une situation assez différente. Regarde où sommes-nous ! Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Rue est une fille sage et très studieuse la plupart du temps. Elle ne chouine pas pour rien justement, contrecarra Tresh.

-Désolé, mais ça ne change pas mon ressenti, confia Marvel.

-Tu as été un enfant aussi…» affirma Peeta après mûre réflexion.

Le grand costaud fronça des sourcils et fit mine de méditer, interdit par cette remarque.

« -Je n'ai pas eu une enfance malheureuse… si c'est ce que tu prétends, rétorqua Marvel.

-Là, n'était pas mon intention, tempéra le lycéen blond

-Marvel est fils unique et il a toujours été adulé. Il est très sportif. Il s'entretient et ne cesse de s'admirer donc je suppose que ça répond à ta question, coupa sa petite amie en vantant ses mérites et se collant à lui.

-Euh… je pense que oui, admit-il d'un air penaud avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds, quelque peu gêné.

-Un narcissique ? Pas étonnant vu le physique soigné ! » pensa Haymitch d'un air moqueur.

Haymitch eut un sourire amusé. Marvel grommela dans sa barbe et fit un geste comme quoi il s'en fichait de tout ça. Il n'avait plus envie de discuter de ça. Il finit par se lever et Glimmer fit de même. Ils prirent congé du groupe et s'installèrent au fond. J'observais Effie et Cinna côte à côte et si complices. C'était une très belle amitié qu'on voyait là. Je pensais alors à Gale… avait-il eu connaissance de l'attentat ? Rassurait-il ma mère et ma sœur ? Elles devaient être mortes d'angoisse depuis quelques heures... pourvu qu'il y ait des secours. Tout le monde faisait des efforts, mais sur la durée est-ce que ça sera assez ? Mon regard soucieux croisa celui de Cato et le vit me sourire.

« -Pourquoi sourit-il ? » songeai-je, énervée intérieurement tout en détournant les yeux pour examiner une personne plus apaisante, Peeta.

Clove regarda le wagon pensivement puis lâcha :

« -Dites… est-ce qu'il est impossible d'envisager que malgré cette explosion, il y ait des survivants et une issue de secours ?

-Il y avait deux détonateurs. Un à l'avant et un à l'arrière. Le plafond s'est effondré de chaque côté… je pense que les chances de survie sont minimes, répondis-je d'un ton froid en me redressant et allant aux portes battantes observer l'extérieur sans le voir.

-La poussière, le manque d'oxygène diminuent fortement les chances aussi, ajouta Cinna en croisant les bras sur ses genoux.

-Mais nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer, non ? questionna Clove.

-Elle n'a pas tort la petite. Il serait peut-être temps de sortir, du moins quelques-uns d'entre nous et nous partirons en éclaireur pour voir les dégâts extérieurs, approuva le trentenaire alcoolique désireux de s'occuper plutôt que de lorgner encore et encore sa bouteille vide.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Peeta.

-Je suis pour tenter cette expédition.

-Moi aussi, annonça Clove.

-Je suis des vôtres ! décréta Cinna en se levant en même temps qu'eux.

-Qui veut faire un tour de périmètre ? » proposa Haymitch.

Deux personnes apparurent suite à cette demande. Marvel et Cato. Haymitch eut un regard soupçonneux à l'égard de ce dernier.

« -Quoi ? J'ai juste envie de sortir de ce wagon. Marre d'être enfermé, je ne pense pas être le seul dans ce cas. Puis ça fait des plombs que je n'ai pas fumé, j'ai besoin de m'allumer une clope. Je ne voudrais pas tacher les poumons de qui que ce soit, lâcha Cato, agacé.

-J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes pour ma part, exprima le sportif muni de son portable.

-Ok… Il vaut mieux rester en petits groupes dès que nous sommes dehors. La petite sera avec moi. Cinna et le morveux ensemble. Le sportif de son côté, si ça te va ?

-Pas de problème. J'ai déjà vu des cryptes tout seul. Cela ne change pas d'habitude.

-Et pourquoi, est-ce toi qui commandes ? interrogea Cato d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je suis le plus vieux et je me suis porté volontaire avant toi, cela te pose un problème ? » cingla Haymitch Abernathy aux allures de SDF.

Le blond dans sa tenue en cuir noir lui répondit par le silence. Le trentenaire passa une main calleuse dans ses cheveux et les lissa en arrière.

« -Bien, alors allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers moi et je me mis instinctivement sur le côté comprenant qu'ils allaient entrouvrir légèrement les portes battantes pour pouvoir sortir. Clove appuya sur un bouton de secours à hauteur des portes puis Peeta intervint et aida Cinna, Marvel et Haymitch à deux mains. Ils tirèrent les portes battantes chacun d'un côté et eurent raison d'elles. Le groupe prépara son téléphone tout en sortant du wagon. Effie, Tresh et Rue se penchèrent pour scruter la sortie alors que Glimmer observait son copain par le biais de la vitre. Rien. Il n'y avait rien dehors. C'était le noir total à part la présence des éclaireurs à l'extérieur.

« -On revient dès qu'on a fait le tour. Chacun va prendre une direction différente, prévint Haymitch, le chef autoproclamé de cette mission.

-D'accord, soyez prudents », annonça Peeta avec sérieux.

Le groupe fit un signe d'assentiment de la tête et se dispersa en trois équipes. Peeta se détourna des portes et me vit troubler. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment de les savoir à l'extérieur.

« -Tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-il.

-Facile à dire. Tu n'es pas dehors avec eux. Tu es à l'abri du danger, répliquai-je avant de m'éloigner de lui.

-Tu aurais préféré que j'y sois Katniss?... Je me serais porté volontaire s'ils n'étaient pas déjà 5 à vouloir y aller, lança-t-il en m'examinant de ses yeux bleus inquisiteurs et mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Laisse tomber, marmonnai-je avant de fuir vers l'arrière du compartiment, m'asseyant dans un coin et me mettant à ronger un ongle.

Je n'avais pas besoin que Peeta Mellark fils du boulanger de la banlieue 12 ait à se justifier face à moi. Cela me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il était si… tout. Attentionné, prudent, sérieux… c'était agaçant. Je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver de défauts, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui faire des réflexions. C'était plus fort que moi. Il m'énervait juste parce qu'il me faisait ressentir à ses côtés. Pourtant rien de tout ça n'avait existé au lycée, c'était peine croyable. Avais-je ignoré cette attraction pendant tout ce temps ?

« -Je ne suis pas faite pour la lumière et pour l'amour. Très peu pour moi… », pensai-je.

Effie avait suivi l'échange distraitement et décida d'aller me tenir compagnie, sans dire mot. Je lui suis reconnaissante de cette intention et de ce soutien silencieux.

Peeta enleva ses mains de ses poches et posa ses yeux sur le sol, perdu. Il m'avait vue m'éloigner et se retenait justement d'aller dans ma direction. À la place, il s'installa de nouveau par terre près de son sac, en sortit un calepin et un crayon de bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon des pains était dans son monde jusqu'à ce qu'une petite main menue toucha son épaule. C'était Rue.

« -Whaou, c'est trop joli ce que tu fais ! s'exclama-t-elle en admirant le dessin de Peeta.

-C'est gentil, merci Rue. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une esquisse, mais avec des couleurs, le paysage change complètement. » lui confia-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux puis il posa son regard sur Tresh plongé dans un livre. Peeta leva alors les yeux vers la fillette noire.

« -Tu t'ennuies ? interrogea celui-ci.

-Oui, je n'ai rien pour m'occuper.

-Je vois… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir. Peeta regarda les lieux et eut soudain une idée lumineuse. Ce dernier rangea son cahier et chercha autre chose dans son sac. Il en sortit une palette vierge et un sac en plastique comportant des pinceaux et des tubes de couleurs. Rue étira un sourire resplendissant face à cet attirail.

« -Ça te dit qu'ici on fasse ensemble un peu de décoration ? Le wagon est plutôt triste sous cet aspect et vu qu'il ne sera plus réutilisable à l'avenir c'est une bonne occasion, proposa-t-il avec un sourire complice.

-Mettre un peu de couleurs dans cet endroit sombre, admit-elle en hochant la tête vigoureusement, sous le regard discret et amusé de son demi-frère.

-Exactement !

-Ce sera plus gai !

-On va commencer par le contour. Nous verrons plus tard pour le sol. »

Rue acquiesça et le lycéen lui tendit un pinceau. Il en prit un également et la palette dans son autre main.

« -Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour étaler de la couleur dessus. C'est le seul support qu'on a à partager pour deux.

-Dis-moi quoi faire et je le ferais.

\- Sors le rouge, jaune et bleu s'il te plait. »

Ensuite, Peeta Mellark expliqua comment procéder et avec attention et bienveillance, ils s'entraidèrent. La palette avait plusieurs tons de couleurs différentes quelques minutes après.

« -Alors qu'aimerais-tu faire ? demanda son acolyte.

-Quelque chose de simple pour commencer… Pourquoi pas un arc-en-ciel ? Et toi, Peeta ?

-Je vais faire un paysage de là à là », indiqua-t-il à Rue d'un signe du doigt.

Elle hocha la tête et les deux artistes en herbe se mirent au travail. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'odeur de la peinture se fit bien sentir dans le compartiment et attira les curieux du fond du wagon. Glimmer était stupéfaite par la réalisation fantaisiste de Peeta et de la gamine qui se chamaillaient à l'instant sur de petites choses insignifiantes. Elle ne sut que dire. Effie et moi, nous nous regardâmes et échangeâmes un sourire amusé face à ce spectacle. Peeta et Rue étaient dans un autre monde. Ils étaient adorables et charmants. On avait envie d'être avec eux. De plus, la décoration était jolie, sans prétention pour les deux peintres improvisés.

C'est à ce moment-là que réapparut le groupe d'éclaireurs avec quelques sacs, quelque peu couverts de poussières et brisa la magie instaurée ici. Ils rentrèrent et Haymitch fit un petit topo de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

« -Aucun survivant c'est un fait, mais le point positif c'est qu'on est récupéré quelques sacs dans le wagon derrière nous.

\- Il y a quelques rations dedans et d'autres bricoles, informa Clove.

-Et qu'en est-il de la distance entre notre wagon, celui de derrière et le chemin qui nous est barré ? interrogeai-je, inquiète.

-Pas plus de deux à trois kilomètres maximum en gravissant les gravas ou en passant comme on peut entre eux. Ceci sans danger, alerta le trentenaire blond.

-Ça pue la mort et la poussière en tout cas, annonça Marvel en essuyant son visage d'un mouchoir.

-Carrément. Un vrai carnage…, répondit Cato en s'accoudant dans un coin.

-On y retournera après manger, voir si on ne peut pas bouger quelques pierres et aller plus loin, d'un côté comme de l'autre, ajouta Cinna en passant une main sur son front en sueur.

-D'accord, murmurai-je.

-Bah ça alors ! Il y en a qui s'amuse ici ! » siffla Haymitch d'un air impressionné.

Peeta avait raclé toute la peinture qui restait sur la palette et qui ne servait plus pour l'instant et fit une spiral avec contre le mur, un peu plus loin de leur création du moment. Il y avait de nombreux dégradés. Le garçon des pains sourit à la remarque ainsi que sa petite camarade et assistante.

« -On reprendra tout à l'heure, quand ils ne seront plus dans nos pattes, lui chuchota-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ok ! »

Elle rit légèrement puis son frère l'interpella, la fillette se dirigea vers lui. Quant à Peeta, il resta dubitatif face à ces deux pinceaux couverts de peinture. L'eau était trop précieuse pour tout le monde pour le gâcher à rincer ses outils.

« -Tant pis, j'en achèterais d'autres. Le but est d'avoir apporté un peu de joie à Rue », songea-t-il avant de mettre sa palette et les outils dans un coin pour sécher, sans risque qu'on marche dessus ou qu'on se salisse avec.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard…_

Tout le monde mangea un bout et mit de côté de l'eau pour aujourd'hui. Peeta discutait sur un banc avec Rue et Tresh. Haymitch lâcha quelques blagues à Effie et à Clove qui se mirent à rire. Cato s'était isolé de son côté. Moi je ne faisais qu'observer tout ce monde. Je pouvais le reconnaître… je m'ennuyais complètement. Je n'ai rien sur quoi me défouler à part ce pauvre Peeta qui n'a rien demandé. Je devais m'entraîner ce weekend à mon club et le manque se faisait ressentir. Le tir à l'arc faisait partie intégrante de ma vie en plus de ma famille, de Gale et rater un entraînement me contrariait fortement. Non loin de moi, je pouvais entendre la conversation des deux adolescents en compagnie du garçon des pains.

« -Tu veux faire l'école des beaux-arts ? Vu ton talent, fonce pour poser ta candidature. Il y en a une au district 6 en plus, informa Tresh après réflexion.

-Je sais, mais… c'est un peu compliqué chez moi. J'aime autant le dessin, la peinture, que faire du pain et des pâtisseries. De plus, j'ai le sentiment d'abandonner mon père. Il me soutient dans cette lancée, mais ma mère et mes frères sont de vrais serpents, confessa le blond attentionné.

-Vraiment ? Avec les écailles et tout ? » questionna Rue, ébahie.

Peeta et le grand frère de la gamine rirent aux éclats. Moi je me cachais d'une main et mettais le poing contre ma bouche pour faire taire mon fou rire également. Manque de peau, en relevant la tête pour les observer discrètement, Peeta me grilla direct.

« -Non pas du tout. C'est une métaphore Rue…, lâcha le blond, le regard rieur.

-Oh… je me disais aussi… », marmonna-t-elle, en fronçant des sourcils.

Le garçon des pains passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se gratta la nuque, tout en me fixant rapidement du regard.

« -Enfin voilà à peu près tout me concernant…, souffla-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Comment tu fais pour être si bien équiper ? questionna Tresh.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-La lampe torche.

-Ah c'est le fruit du hasard. Cette petite lampe torche je l'ai passé à ma meilleure amie Delly pour les grandes vacances. Elle partait en camping et c'était le seul objet qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle me l'a rendu vendredi.

-Le hasard fait bien les choses, reconnut Rue.

-Oui… J'ai été chanceux pour ce coup-là. »

Soudain, le groupe qui était parti en éclaireur tout à l'heure se releva et se prépara pour retourner dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard et sur des mines sérieuses, il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du souterrain.

« -Bon si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais aller dormi un peu au fond du wagon. Ici la peinture est encore trop forte, annonça le frère de Rue.

-Désolé, s'excusa Peeta au côté de Rue.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins Rue ne s'ennuie pas et ça occupe », admit-il avant de passer les bras derrière sa tête.

Tresh alla à l'arrière du compartiment. Effie et Glimmer avaient fini par bouger aussi. Elles parlaient de maquillage et de mode à voix basse, non loin de l'endroit où il s'allongea.

« -Je te laisse commencer ? interrogea Peeta à Rue.

-D'accord.

-La palette, les pinceaux et le sac plastique sont sous un siège. Là-bas », lui informa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et entreprit de reproduire le même enseignement que tout à l'heure. De mon côté, j'avais les genoux repliés vers moi et ils étaient encerclés par mes bras, ma tête posée dessus. J'entendis du mouvement et un léger soupir.

« -Katniss…, commença une voix masculine si familière.

-Désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter avec toi tout à l'heure. C'était infondé, coupai-je.

-Non, tu t'inquiétais juste et c'est normal… Tout le monde a peur, on la gère comme on peut. C'est humain. Je préfère que tu me parles ainsi plutôt que tu m'ignores… C'est comme ton regard, il y a tellement de non-dits... On est dans la même école depuis le CP et j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que tu me prenais de haut, que j'étais insignifiant. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de m'ignorer ou de me regarder comme si j'étais pathétique, je pourrais arrêter de l'être. »

Je relevai la tête et je le sondai des yeux, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Oui, peut-être donnai-je cette impression-là sans le vouloir?

« -Et puis qui sait, on pourrait réussir à être amis ? lança Peeta accroupi à côté de moi.

-Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour l'amitié », confiai-je malgré moi.

J'étais une fille si réservée, même avec Gale ce n'était pas simple tous les jours.

« -Bon, premièrement il vaut mieux connaître la personne… Je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi à part que tu es obstiné, que tu aimes les pains au fromage et que tu fais du tir à l'arc, avoua le garçon des pains en faisant une moue contrite.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à savoir, admis-je en le fixant avec sincérité.

-Il y a plus que ça, mais tu ne veux pas me le dire…

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit…

-Je ne suis pas douée pour les confidences, pensai-je, contrariée.

-Écoute Katniss, pour qu'une amitié fonctionne il faut arriver à raconter à l'autre… des choses profondes », déclara-t-il.

Cette remarque eut le don de me crisper sensiblement.

« -Des choses profondes ? demandai-je, quelque peu figée.

-Oui.

-Oh… comme quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Euh… Quelle est ta couleur favorite ? questionna-t-il après une légère réflexion.

-Tu vas un peu trop loin là. »

Il se mit à rire alors que je détournai les yeux de son visage.

« -Moi j'aime le bleu ! s'écria Rue avec un sourire, écoutant d'une oreille notre échange.

-Tu vois c'est facile… sérieusement, c'est quoi ? m'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Le vert. Et toi, c'est quoi ?

-Orange.

-Comme le fruit ?

-Non, pas cette orange-là, mais un orange plus crépusculaire. Un orange moins criard.

-Un coucher de soleil…, murmurai-je.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Ça doit être beau un coucher de soleil ! s'exclama Rue qui ne perdait pas une miette de notre conversation tout en peignant.

-Oui, il y en a quelques-uns qu'on peut voir à la banlieue 12. Il m'arrive d'aller sur le toit et d'en admirer un.

-Un jour, on pourra le faire ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Avec Katniss ? questionna Rue, d'un air enthousiaste.

-Si elle en a envie… », souffla-t-il tout en posant ses yeux bleus océans sur moi.

Je rougis légèrement de la situation mais soutins son regard. Il m'adressa alors un adorable sourire.

C'était le début d'une amitié entre lui et moi, mais également avec Rue. Nous nous étions liés sans en avoir conscience. Mais ces bons moments dureront-ils ? Après tout, mon pressentiment était toujours là… et j'avais bien raison. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que cette crainte fut fondée.

_À suivre…_

**Vos avis?**


	5. Extrait chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous! Non, je ne vous oublie pas :). J'ai juste un "petit" gros blocage sur le chapitre suivant par rapport à ce que je compte en faire -_-. Puis avec les évènements récents sur Paris, j'hésite à réécrire la suite, du moins pour l'instant. Les attentats de Paris m'ont fort sapé le moral :(. **

**Bref en attendant de conclure ce chapitre 4 tant attendu, je vous dévoile un extrait le temps de patienter un peu. Merci de votre compréhension :).**

* * *

**Extrait du chapitre 4 :**

« -Alors ? »

Peeta attendit ma réponse tout comme Rue.

« -Euh… bien sûr. C'est… envisageable, bredouillai-je, embarrassée.

-Super ! s'écria la fillette typée, un pinceau imbibé de peinture dans une main et la palette dans l'autre.

-Et à l'occasion, nous pourrions aller visiter le Musée mémorial en banlieue 4. Il fait partie de ma liste de choses à faire avant de quitter le lycée. Tu as déjà été dans ce musée Katniss ? Et toi, Rue ? s'enquit le blond en balayant d'une main ses cheveux vers l'arrière, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Non, mais ça doit être incroyable à voir ! Ce musée doit être immense !

-Carrément. J'ai vu quelques photos sur le net qui le prouve. Katniss ? »

J'étais silencieuse. Il faut dire que ce genre de sortie est plus une corvée qu'un plaisir pour moi. Avec l'école, nous avions dû en faire une ou deux dans de petits musées insignifiants, rien à voir avec ce musée renommé et connu de tous, mais ce n'était guère étonnant venant de Peeta de souhaiter y aller un jour. Il aime l'art alors que moi, je suis plutôt à l'aise dans le sport.

« -Oh, moi non. Ce n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection, tu sais, annonçai-je.

-Tu n'es pas intrigué parce qu'il s'y cache ? questionna mon voisin.

-Je sais à quoi m'attendre : peinture, sculpture, retour dans l'histoire avec les momies et les uniformes d'antan.

-C'est vrai, il y a des momies ? C'est sûr au moins ? interrogea Rue, effrayée.

\- Il n'y a pas de malédiction ou de résurrection. Qu'est-ce que ton frère te fait regarder ? demandai-je, ébahie.

-Rien de bien rassurant, marmonna-t-elle.

-Et je vous entends ! C'est de la culture pop, rien de plus vrai ! » s'exclama Tresh au fond du wagon puis se tut.

On ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Tu as quel âge, Rue ? se renseigna Peeta.

-J'ai 12 ans.

-Oh... Je crois que ta sœur est proche de son âge, non ? lança-t-il en guettant ma réaction.

-C'est le cas, Primrose va sur ses 13 ans, acquiesçai-je puis je souris à la jeune fille en train de peindre, je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle.

-Je suis d'accord surtout si elle est aussi gentille que toi, admit Rue.

-M… Moi, gentille ? Tu dois te tromper. Ma sœur est plus sociable que moi.

-Ah bon ?

-Katniss… », murmura-t-il en me scrutant tristement.

C'était pourtant l'exacte vérité. Les rapports avec ma mère sont loin d'être affectueux depuis la mort de mon père et la dépression qu'elle nous a fait vivre à Prim et à moi. Mon père avait été tout pour moi et l'avoir perdu, avoir assisté aux scènes dépressives de ma mère, a brisé mes convictions sur l'amour. J'ai décidé que jamais Oh grand jamais je n'ouvrirai mon cœur pour quelqu'un si c'est pour arriver à un évènement aussi malheureux un jour. Je n'acceptais que Prim. Elle était peut-être la seule exception. Cette douceur et cette innocence me faisaient fondre comme neige au soleil. Mon affection n'était adressée qu'à elle, même avec Gale il était difficile de quitter ma réserve. On avait juste cette connexion indéfinissable pour la nature. Après, Rue me rappelait ma sœur donc l'affection que j'avais pour elle était quasi spontanée. En dehors de ça, je ne me considérais pas gentille mais plutôt polie et réservée en général… comme avec Peeta. Le bienveillant et adorable Peeta. Je ne ressentirais jamais de l'affection pour lui. Je ne le souhaite pas de toute façon. Je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie.

C'est sur ses pensées qu'un cri méconnaissable retentit au loin et qu'un éboulement de pierres prit d'assaut le toit du wagon et ses alentours. Tout était en train de partir en vrille. Rue lâcha son pinceau, sa palette et cria de peur. Peeta fit abaisser la jeune fille et lui servit de bouclier tout en scrutant prudemment le plafond du compartiment à présent bien cabossé. Face à ce vacarme, Tresh se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers nous, suivi des autres membres du wagon.

« -Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écria ce dernier en venant prendre sa demi-sœur dans ses bras, anxieux.


End file.
